


Lacrosse Love Connection

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian Week 2013: Day 4 – Sports</p><p>Hunter and Sebastian have met before, on opposite ends of the lacrosse field</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrosse Love Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Originally posted on tumblr. I know nothing about lacrosse other than that it looks fun to play.

There was no way they were going to lose with the team they had. Coach had said multiple times that this was the best team Dalton had ever put together. So everyone was expecting them to bring back gold and a second National Lacrosse Championship title.

Sure Dalton was a school that always placed in the top 5 at least, but the last national first place title had been in 1998 and they were overdue for another one to display amongst all the second and third place trophies and accompany the first one.

Sebastian took a deep breath and shook out his shoulders and arms. He was a little nervous after he saw who they were playing against for the title. A fucking military academy! God, those guys could probably kill them with their bare hands. He shot a glance over to the other side of the field where their opponents were stretching and running light drills as well.

He frowned as his gaze trailed over the team. They were all so well built and muscular, there was not a scrawny guy in the bunch. He spotted a yellow band and immediately looked to see who was wearing it.

‘CLARINGTON 18’ as his white jersey identified him, was chatting with the very intimidating captain that had the body of a tank and the face to match. Apparently he must have been staring too intently that his gaze was felt because the guy turned around and looked straight at him.

Sebastian was pretty sure that his heart stopped. While ordinarily fearless and an alpha male himself, there was no doubt that this guy could trump him. Of course the fear lasted about two seconds before it became a total turn on and he found himself smirking at Clarington with a look normally reserved for Saturday nights at Scandals.

The referee blew his whistle calling both teams to the field for the game to begin.

Don’t get him wrong. He never expected that this game would be easy, but to say it was hard would be a fucking understatement! So far they are already into the fourth quarter with four minutes left and it was a fucking 3-on-3 tie! That wasn’t even getting into the fact that apparently the ref was willing to overlook some activity that would normally constitute a foul, a fact that both teams quickly picked up on and as was normally the case, the more the clock counted down the more contact was had.

“Bas!” he turned in time to catch Nick shoot the ball towards him. He leaped into the air and out of the corner of his eye could see, and feel, a white jersey do the same. The triumph of beating the other guy to the ball was short lived one as a shooting pain went up his leg. He hit the ground as the ref blew his whistle calling a personal foul on number 3 and putting him in the box.

Sebastian groaned as he felt his foot and ankle throb, sending shooting pains up his leg. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Are you okay? Can you get up?”

Sebastian looked up and saw Clarington kneeling over him. “’m fine,” he replied through gritted teeth as he struggled to his feet. Of course as soon as he put weight on his foot, he saw a flash of white and agony coursed through him. Fortunately, he didn’t hit the ground again as someone was there to steady him.

He stared at Clarington as the guy grabbed his arm and put it over his shoulder, his other hand coming to grip Sebastian’s waist as he led him off the field. Of course the spectators clapped as he walked assisted to his teams bench. He watched the rest of the game, or rather watched Clarington, the rest of the game and into overtime. Not surprisingly Dalton lost, having to settle for a silver second place trophy like the oh-so many that they already had.

He was in the medical tent his ankle being iced. The coach had gone with the rest of the team to move the bus closer to the tent and find some crutches. Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin when the tent flap was thrown open and who should walk in but Clarington.

“I’m starting to think you have a thing for me,” Sebastian said sitting up and smirking at the male as he approached. “Come to gloat?”

“It would be horrible sportsmanship to gloat. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay,” he paused and stared at Sebastian for a moment before looking at the man’s ankle.

“Like shit. They can’t give me anything more than Tylenol for the pain. The ice isn’t helping much and it’s still throbbing because your goliath type attackman,” Sebastian replied with a glare that was off-set by his smirk. And holy shit, he was flirting with the guy!

Clarington gave him a toothy smile and gently lifted the ice-pack. “If you want, I know a way to wrap it that can make it more comfortable,” he said, “Since it was my goliath type attackman that did this.”

Sebastian was pretty sure that he was being flirted back with. He motioned with his hand, “By all means.” He watched the other male gently work on unwrapping and rewrapping his ankle into a better bind. “What do you know, it does feel better.”

Once again their gazes were locked and Sebastian was pretty sure there was a spark between them. But before either could say anything more, the tent flap was once again thrown open. This time Nick strolled in carrying crutches over his shoulder though he came up short when he saw the scene before him.

Sebastian frowned as Clarington cleared his throat and squeezed his knee. “I hope you feel better,” he said before quickly walking out.

“Dammit Nick!”

“Well sorry Bas! If I had known you were having a love connection I would have waited,” Nick paused as he walked over and gave his teammate the crutches. “Oh man, Jeff is not going to believe this.”

End.


End file.
